


When Amortentia smell like cookies

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: When in a supposedly normal and regular potion class, they came across the amortentia potion a lot will be reveled.Chalex Week 2020: My take on the Alternative Universe, Chalex Harry Potter style.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	When Amortentia smell like cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you Holy3Cake for making this week possible!!

Hogwarts the magical school of witchcraft and enchantments the most important in the magical world. Sure that school was famous for the two magical wars that took place in those ancient walls, and the as famous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger did their studies in the same classroom. But Hogwarts was still a high school, where teenagers try to figure themselves out with a magical lessons on top of it. 

Alexander Standall was in the Slytherin house for last seven years, and he was making is way to his potions class with his follow Slytherin friend Jessica, since it’s was an optional lesson, the four houses were mixed up and there were even students from the six years. It’s was the class, he like the most because he was with his three other best friends that were all in different houses; Zach was in Gryffindor, Tyler was in Ravenclaw and finally Charlie who was in Hufflepuff and a year younger but still took advanced potions. 

When they entered the class, Jessica when directly sit next to her Gryffindor boyfriend Justin and Ani the bright Ravenclaws. Alex spotted an empty seat next to Charlie and went to sit next to him. Butterflies start to form in his stomach as he watched the young man in his black and yellow uniform. Alex knew that he was not straight, he dated a guy for a few weeks at the end of the last years. He was a transfert student from Duramstang, but it didn’t work out. Alex couldn't be totally himself with him. The breaking point was in a in class of enchantement were they had a bad fight and Alex was tired of his shennigans. Plus, he was having feeling for Charlie since even his breakup and when Charlie had been his anchor in his big panic attack in the uodrade class of the Defence against the dark arts, he knew that Charlie was the one he had feelings for. He really liked the boy and Charlie was like a fresh of breath air, but there was no way in hell that Charlie would be interested in him. Sure the younger boy was proud and out as bisexual but he was the best student of all the six years, and even more smart than a lot of seven years student. He could have been in Revenclaw too, but the loyalty and his golden-retriver personnality make him the most popular Hufflepuff since Cedric Digory. Plus, he was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen since Harry Potter himself. So Alex had vows to keept his feeling secret and he didn't want to lose his freindship. But that didn’t change that Charlie’s bright and beautiful blues eyes were hypnotizing and that he was so georgous. 

"Hi Alex, how are you?" Charlie ask sweetly a large smile on his face.  
"Hi Charles, I’m fine, do you know which potion were studying today?" Alex asked, a smile forming in the corner of his lips.  
"I think it’s the amortentia potion."Charlie started answering when Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.  
"As I heard Mr. St George, we are making and stuffing the amortentia potion! 10 points for Hufflepuff " The professor said "And now for 25 points can someone tell me the effect? Mr. Standall, do you know the answer?”  
"It’s the most powerful love potion. You can’t create love, it’s more like an obsession and a profound attraction, it’s said that it’s one of the most powerful potions in the world. It’s said that the smell is different for every person because it describes the smell that makes you remember the person you are the most attracted to or in love with. The color is dark and the stream turns in spiral" Alex said as matter of fact.  
"Very good Mr. Standall, 25 points for Slytherin, come up and tell me which of these three potions is the amortentia?" Slughorn said. 

Alex sighed and stood up and when to the front of the class, he noticed easily the dark potion, and for some reason he got drawn to it, the smell of the aroma getting out was overwhelming and hypnotizing. Like everything he like the most in one smell. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Standall, that’s the good potion, tell us what you smell?’’ The professor said. 

Alex felt like he was in a trance when his mouth started to speak without his consent. 

"It smells like fresh summer breeze, cinnamon, new parchment and cookies.’’ he felt his cheek burn as he quickly saw Zach and Tyler smile at him. Jessica giving him thumbs up and then his eyes met the baby blue ones of Charlie. He was smiling brightly like the whole world had been illuminated at Alex revelation. Alex suddenly felt so exposed that he started shaking and his head started to spin. Charlie wasn’t supposed to learn like that, he wasn’t supposed to learn about the feelings that Alex had for him. The Slytherin had tried so much to push his feelings aside and make sure to not act on it. His vision blurred and his stomach hurt, he needed fresh air like right now. So, he just took his wand and left the class. Charlie’s smile faded from his face. 

"Charlie you should go after him, like now’’ Zach said to him.  
"Yeah he needs you’’ Tyler said quietly.  
"You're sure? I don’t want to overstep" Charlie said completely forgetting the class.  
"He needs you, no one else, go Charlie" Jessica said 

Charlie stood up and made his way to find Alex, he knew that the young man needed air. He could be by the black lake, by the astronomy tower, the Quidditch field? No that was his safe place. Thing Charlie thing. Then he got an Idea, taking his wand, Charlie shouted ‘’Expecto Patronum’’ and a golden-retriever blueish Patronus appeared at his feet. Charlie concentrated his mind and his heart to make his Patronus find Alex. The dog started to make his way to the exteriors of the castle, Alex was by the black lake. When Charlie finally finds him, his Slytherin friend was sitting arms around his legs with his head buried in his arms. Alex didn’t move when he felt Charlie sit close to him as the Patronus disparated. 

"So even your Patronus doesn’t give up?’’ Alex said tiredly.  
"Yeah, just like me! Alex what’s wrong, are you okay?’’ Charlie asked softly  
"I got embarrassed and exposed and I felt a panic attack coming, so I had to leave the class’’ Alex said sighing.  
"The amortentia potion is powerful, and I have to confess that if I went to smell it, I would have smelt you too’’ Charlie said  
"How can the star quidditch player that actually made Hufflepuff win the quidditch cup for the first time in Merlin know when, want me. You know what I did, turned the cruciatus curse on myself and ended up with this brain injury, I’m extremely fucked up’’ Alex said with sad eyes.  
"I know this part yes, but I like you with everything that makes you you. You are not just that, you are kind, smart, reliable and a very good friend and very sexy. I really want to be with you’’ Charlie said putting his hand on his arms smiling when Alex didn’t reject his touch.  
"Alex, I really love you and I want to be with you, if you will have me" Charlie said taking Alex hands in his.  
"I never wanted you to find out like that, but I'm tired of being afraid and with you I feel safe like I never been before, I love you too, even the amortentia potion can confirm" Alex said giving a squeeze to Charlies long hands. 

The smile that Charlie sent his way took his breath away. Charlie start to lean in, and their lips touched, sending a flowing magical feeling in both their bodies. Alex felt Charlie smile in the kiss, and it made him smile too. When they broke apart, their eyes were shining and they leaned again to kiss way more passionately, This time it,s was all in, lips, mouth, tongues, and heart. This kiss left them breathless. When they broke appart for air, Charlie kissed Alex forhead and smile.

"I'm so happy the amortentia was in the potion program for October, imagine all the time we could have lost if it's was like by graduation" Charlie said with his ten-thousand-watt smile.  
"Well you are not wrong my little Huffie" Alex said laughing. 

They decided to ditch the rest of the class, they will had to face reality soon enough. But in this moment, sitting by the black lake with Charlie’s arms around him, Alex felt like he just won the Triwizard Tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I really love imagining Chalex in the Harry Potter world and i think this could become a serie of it's own. If you want to hesitate to leave a Kudos or a comment, they mean the world to me. See you tomorrow for day 4 already!


End file.
